


【乔樱】樱屋敷薰躁动不安

by kyugen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 7





	【乔樱】樱屋敷薰躁动不安

“卡拉，现在几点了？”

“主人，现在是九点十三分。”

立足在客厅中央的樱屋敷合起折扇，轻抵在下颌，神色凝重着陷入沉思。

“卡拉，现在几点了？”

“主人，现在是九点四十七分。”

“啧。”

樱屋敷紧蹙着一双细眉。他因独自一人而安静，虽然斟酌起来，他本来也不是会对别人倾诉烦恼的一类。

“卡拉，现在几点了？”

“主人，现在是十点三十三。”

紫色的灯光闪动，唯一与他相伴的AI女声再次响起。

“如果您需要关注时间，您可以设置定时播报或录入行程安排。”

“……卡拉，我需要去睡一下，在下午一点三十分的时候叫醒我。”

“好的，主人。”

高度紧张让本就几乎一夜未眠的樱屋敷感到意识涣散。他清楚自己需要休息，就算这样焦虑下去也没有任何意义。他已经意识到自己的大脑过度运转着，与时间不成常规比率的思考量让时间变得缓慢且漫长。

“需要为您放置音乐吗？”

“就那样做吧。”

在樱屋敷躺到床上后，卡拉的灯光变得浅淡柔和。精选出来用于舒缓精神辅助睡眠的音乐以最适于提高樱屋敷睡眠质量的音量播放，正因为是AI，卡拉才能做到这件事。

但快速地进入睡眠对樱屋敷来说仍然是件难事。他很疲惫，思维已经无法维持在清醒水平，眼睛也沉得无法睁开，然而他的大脑和身体却还是保持着警醒，似乎随时准备着为传达而来的讯号做出反应。

他太过敏感了，尤其在这样焦虑的情况下。樱屋敷薰想要得到能缓解这种焦虑的平静，最终他无法忍耐，起身到厨房为自己泡了一杯安神茶。

——即便多半也只能起到安慰剂的作用。

樱屋敷无法入睡。或许希望他的安慰剂能够起到他所期望的效用的想法，让他的过度在意催生了新的敏感意识。

他察觉到了一点变化，这让他很在意。他枕在手上听见脉搏的声音，随后意识到卡拉的音乐停止了。

卡拉会为他播放一个小时的音乐，他想现在应该已经快十二点了。离卡拉叫醒他还有一个半小时，而他除了闭上双眼外并没有得到更多的休息。樱屋敷思考自己该如何去做，随后他停止这种没有意义的思考。仅仅是这样将大脑放空也好，就算那称不上睡眠，也能稍许让精神放松吧。

大概。

“主人，现在是下午一点三十分。”

睁着眼的樱屋敷静静看着卡拉的光恢复到平时的亮度。AI女声用平稳的声音说明时间和事件，“她”进行感知，也只能进行感知，“她”被搭载于一般器物上，因此“她”没有能够“看见”的眼睛。

樱屋敷希望他的AI这样就好。他可能不能接受被“眼”注视自己的一举一动。保持有私人空间是很重要的事情，尽管平静有时在促生不安。

“现在几点，卡拉？”

“主人，现在是下午两点十分。需要为您录入行程吗？”

“不用。”

樱屋敷阖眸沉静。他在午休中大概得到了半个小时的休息时间，这也许应该让他知足。不论如何他比上午平静了一些，尽管时间不太合适，他看着热水缓缓地灌满浴缸，把手环放到一旁的隔水置物台中，解开浴衣走进水中。

是谁发现了温泉，谁发现了水可以人工加热，谁发现在适宜的温度下将身体浸泡在水中可以得到舒适感，谁将这样的习惯流传给了他们——他们留下了一些有用的东西。身体感到温暖，氤氲的水汽捧着他的脸。鼻腔被温暖湿润的感觉充盈，樱屋敷动作微小地点着头，不知何时便合上了眼。

“主人。现在是下午三点五分，您已经入浴超过二十分钟。”

紫色的光闪烁，发出特殊的警示音。

“主人，现在是下午三点六分，您已经入浴超过二十分钟。”

这已经是“她”第五次试图唤醒樱屋敷，显然“她”的主人没有进行任何回复。卡拉发出了渐渐增大的警示音，那声音很尖锐，而“她”的主人似乎没有意识到这件事。

“卡拉？”

“主人，”警示音终止了，卡拉用一如既往的平稳的声音说道，“现在是下午三点七分，您已经入浴超过二十五分钟。”

樱屋敷感到困倦和疲惫，像是在工作中不经意睡去又被吵醒时一样。樱屋敷从浴缸中起身，他感到一些昏沉，身体脱离温热的水后，感到一点凉意。

不管怎么说，十分钟的深度睡眠，也强过三个小时的辗转未眠。

——尽管是不可信的主观谬论，这不重要。

樱屋敷用温水洗脸，他现在清醒且平静。他看着镜中的自己，拿过眼镜架在鼻梁上。

眼镜适当地修饰了他的面容，掩去那些疲惫。樱屋敷佩戴一副不是很有必要的眼镜，因为它有着作为道具的价值。它可以修饰很多东西，这让他能够在一些场合中感到安心。

“现在几点，卡拉？”

“主人，现在是下午三点二十一分。请问需要为您录入行程安排吗？”

“不用。”樱屋敷梳理长发，他一时看着发尾出神，随后像平时那样将它松松系起，放落在胸前。

他不需要行程安排，他只是想知道时间而已。这是没什么特殊意义的举动，虽然卡拉很贴心，但他不需要这样的服务。

——但这说明卡拉是优秀的AI。这说明拥有卡拉的他很优秀。樱屋敷薰是享有盛名的AI书道家，他一直是聪颖、闲雅、自律且优秀的。樱屋敷有这样的自觉，他正是那样的人，没有什么需要被动摇的。

“卡拉，现在几点？”

“主人，现在是下午四点三十一分。”

卡拉没有再次进行录入行程安排的询问。AI有着优秀的数据统计、计算推算、智能反馈功能，但“她”毕竟没能拥有和人类一样九转十八弯的脑沟。简单来说，卡拉无法理解“她”的主人在今天做出的反常的行为。“她”的数据中已经记录了十几条无规律的询问时间的事件，如果不告知“她”这样做的意义，“她”无法帮上忙。

好在樱屋敷也一样不能理解“她”。樱屋敷薰在毫不知情的时候，打败了他的AI。是人类的胜利。

人类真是不可理喻。

喂。

“卡拉，现在几点？”

“主人，现在是下午五点四十三。”

卡拉做出回复，并进行检索。

“是否需要为您预订餐厅？根据饮食偏好，已为您列出相关清单。”

“不用。”

卡拉沉默。卡拉困惑。

但卡拉什么都做不了。卡拉只能安静地陪伴“她”的主人。

“卡拉，今天天气怎么样？”

在客厅坐下来的樱屋敷忽然问道。落地窗外是肉眼可见的天色渐暗，没有行程安排的樱屋敷本不需要在意天气。但卡拉不会对这件事情产生疑问，因为“她”只是个AI。

“根据实时天气信息，户外温度为16℃到21℃，无持续风向。”

卡拉如实汇报今天的天气信息，因为“她”是AI。暂且没有人告诉“她”，“她”可以说“主人，今天天气很好”。主观判断是人类才会做的事情。

樱屋敷沉沉呼吸，随后他收起腿，窸窸窣窣侧躺在了沙发上。樱屋敷薰无法平静，在短暂地精神舒缓后他再一次感到焦虑。这件事从昨天晚上就开始反复发生，一直持续到了现在，而卡拉对此一无所知。

“卡拉，七点的时候叫我。”

“好的，已为您设置时间提醒。是否需要录入提醒事项？”

“不用。叫我就好。”

樱屋敷侧过头，将脸埋在手臂间，像是睡着了一样。客厅的灯光安静地亮着，卡拉也是。他的身边如此安静，安静得没有一点声息，好像他真的睡去了一样。

“卡……”樱屋敷停下来。如果卡拉会在七点叫他，现在讯问时间也没有意义。

卡拉只是个AI，“她”只会如实地根据获取的信息汇报时间，并根据设置做出行为。卡拉的体贴毕竟基于人工设置的程序。包括“她”的学习能力。

樱屋敷沉叹一声坐起身，在屋子里漫无目的地转了两圈，站到落地窗边望着外面发呆，然后回到沙发，坐下来，随后躺下去。

时间这种东西，明明只是时间而已。越是在意就越是漫长这件事，真是令人讨厌。

樱屋敷薰讨厌时间。他清楚这是没有意义的迁怒。反正也没有谁会因此责备他。也许他需要的不是报时的AI，而是操控时间的怀表。

然而信赖AI卡拉的他连块钟表都没有。卡拉会告诉他时间，所以他不需要依赖指针。他也因此失去听着指针嘀嗒来感受时间正在切实流逝的体验。

卡拉可以告诉他时间，如果需要，也许也可以模仿指针嘀嗒。但卡拉不会这么做，除非“她”被这样要求。

——被樱屋敷薰吗？不，不会的。

樱屋敷薰甚至不会想到这件事情，他只是沉浸在自己的焦虑中，对自己身处被时间搁置的无助感这件事，丝毫不觉。

“主人，现在是下午七点整。是否需要为您预约行程？”

“不用。我知道了。”

樱屋敷起身，在屋子里转了一圈。他走进厨房，触摸厨台，一时失神地看着石料的纹理。

“卡……”

樱屋敷失语般停下他的声音，那双细眉微微蹙起，随后恢复寻常的模样。

樱屋敷转过身，显得无力地靠在厨台上，仰起头合上眼沉静。

厨房的灯没有开，客厅的灯光远远散落，而他在这昏暗中得到一点安静，这也许稍许舒缓了他无意识地持续绷紧的精神。

“现在几点了，卡拉？”

“现在是八点四十三分，主人。您已经超过二十四小时未进餐，需要为您呼叫配送吗？”

“不用。”

樱屋敷扶着头，他也许有一点头晕，可能有一点恶心。他感到一些微妙的不适，是增加他的烦躁感又似乎微不足道的身体反应。

就算卡拉不提醒他，大脑和身体也已经在告知他需要休息和进食。

但是樱屋敷薰没有胃口。比起胃的生理性运动，心脏的反应似乎更剧烈一些。或者是其他的什么地方。

樱屋敷感到烦躁，沉闷，像是在阴云密布的昏沉天色下拥着满怀的烟煴。樱屋敷薰并无自觉地显露出低落的神色，一点“无所谓”的念头正在蚕食他的烦恼，那会在剜空他时，使他得到平静。

樱屋敷薰感到有些无法呼吸。窒息感使他感到一阵酸楚，他深深呼吸，长长地叹气，像是要把胸膛中堆积的沉郁都吐到外面。樱屋敷薰抚着胸口，他缓缓低下头，他的手掌抚过面颊。

他低垂着头，将手抚在额头。他憔悴又疲惫地站在那里，好像双腿随时会失去支撑身体的力气。

“主人，”平静中，AI女声平稳地开口，“检测到您有访客，是否接听门铃？”

樱屋敷抬了抬眼。他站起身，一副无事发生的平静模样，端庄沉稳。

“接听，卡拉。”

“好的，主人，已为您接通门铃。”

“喂，卡拉？薰在吗，已经睡了吗？帮我开一下门。”

“……蠢货。”樱屋敷面无表情地轻骂着，他的声音很小，超出了卡拉能够清晰传至门铃端的收音范围，“卡拉，开门。”

樱屋敷走向客厅，他听见玄关处拉杆箱的声音和脚步声，他关掉客厅的灯走向卧室，走向卧室的途中他摘掉了发带。

玄关的门安静地打开，拉杆箱离开地面，轻缓地落在地板上。樱屋敷掀开被子，躺在床上，他的手环放在一旁柜子上，他躺下来，在头枕在柔软的枕头上后摘下眼镜，回身放在卡拉旁边。

樱屋敷薰安静地闭着眼，在一片黑暗中，像是睡熟了一样。他似乎听见淅淅沥沥的水声。也许是外面下了雨，也许是入睡前大脑活动给他的错觉。樱屋敷合着双眼，放任精神陷入涣散，卡拉安静地戴在柜上，“她”像睡去了一样熄灭了灯光。

卧室的门被轻轻地打开，轻轻地关上。这让樱屋敷感到愚蠢，反正笨手笨脚的粗鲁的家伙也就只能做到这种程度而已了。

樱屋敷听见脚步声靠近，绕过床铺，然后远去。脚步声安静下来，片刻后，他听见窗帘滑轨发出了声音，那声音已经很小心，但是，一样让他觉得愚蠢。

脚步声再次靠近，直直地向他而来。合上眼的樱屋敷一动不动，他只是普通地睡熟着，躺在熟悉的床铺上，平稳又安静。

樱屋敷感到温热的气息靠近着，靠得很近。那气息在很贴近的地方停下来，维持着那样近的距离，停滞着，停滞了很久。

樱屋敷听到了一声低低的笑。

可恶。

樱屋敷薰在心底骂道。

床铺因为加载的重量而下陷，樱屋敷在心底低骂着。被子被人掀了起来牵扯到了他，樱屋敷在心底低骂着。充满着水汽的感觉靠近过来，樱屋敷在心底低骂着。

硬邦邦的手臂伸过来将他拥住，将他拥进结实温热的赤果的胸膛，他的头顶压上这该死的家伙的下颌，樱屋敷薰在心底低骂着。

樱屋敷默默地攥紧了手。他一动不动，像是睡熟到毫无知觉一样，一点也不知道那该死的家伙把他拥得很紧，在他头上没完没了地磨着下巴，还在头顶落下亲吻。樱屋敷薰什么都不知道。

樱屋敷熟睡着，既不知道什么温暖又令人安心的怀抱，也不知道什么愈加激烈的心跳，更不知道什么又气又恼又委屈的小孩子情绪。

也不知道有只手拨开他的头发扶在脑后，将他托仰起头。不知道什么晚安吻。

樱屋敷薰才不知道。

谁要知道那种东西。


End file.
